galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Galtrax
Old Galtrax is the modern name for the religion, Disciples of Galtrax which became one of the leading religions in the Vorxian Imperium. The religion fell apart after war with the Sorem Empire broke out due to the existential crisis created through the conflict. The religion centered around the Vorxians. The doctrine said that their species was the sole heir to the galaxy throughout all of space and time, as it was created by their deity Galtrax. =Origin= Legend says that Lord Galtrax was an enlightened ruler over a vast empire with powers beyond imagination. In fact, however, lord Galtrax was a real ancient ruler but was far from enlightened. In Pre-Space age history, there were no challenges to the history as it was written so archeology was not a field of study until the Grand Empire of Eldrin was created. Galtrax was lord of nearly 60% of the planet Eldrin which to them must have seemed like all of creation. He emphasized a type of ancient globalization and enforced his government using mythical Magic Wielders' able to manipulate all of time and space at will. These disciples began as Lord Galtrax's elite, and history wrote them in as another species entirely. Much later, after much had been forgotten, people once again began worshipping Galtrax and called themselves Disciples of Galtrax, believing that when they died they would simply ascend to another being of existence and lead another race to greatness in some other universe. =Beliefs= Believers in the Old Doctrine follow many strict guidelines, in fact members are removed if the Doctrine is broken. Their Doctrine is written original as law under Lord Galtrax and are divided into three main categories: Life, Death, Law. While the three categories are very large they are also quite vague and overlap even conflict with each other. The intent of this is clearly meant for the ancient empire to be able to interpret any situation the way they wanted to. As a religion, The Doctrine mainly uses the Life and Death sections as guidelines. Life * Life is as sacred to the Lord as Death, in life you must please the Lord and yourself. * Life is to be cherished, of all shapes, sizes, looks, and origin. * Life is eternal, even to the damned. * Life is not to be owned by any being other than the Lord. * Life is a commodity, it cannot be taken, it cannot be sold, it cannot be lost, it cannot be given. * Life is all simply a part of the Lord's existence, to harm another is to harm the Lord himself. Death Law =History= In ancient Vorxian history, exact dates unknown, Lord Galtrax had conquered nearly three quarters of the planet. This astounding feat created a nearly cultist following of him with zealots and his Doctrine, it quickly became comparable to a religious worship. He was a real king, though he could not have lived nearly as long as his empire did. Galtrax was the first of his kind to create heirs to a legend. In the sense that those he wanted to replace him, and there were many, were trained to be like him and were meant to take on his name. Category:Lore